villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Legion of Doom (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
The "Legion of Doom" is the unofficial name for a team and they served as the main antagonists of Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is a team of Equestria's greatest villains assembled and were formally led by "Grogar" for the purpose of defeating the Mane 6 and taking over Equestria. However, it is later revealed that "Grogar" is actually Discord in disguise, who wanted to use the villains to push Twilight Sparkle and her friends into becoming confident rulers of Equestria, which ultimately ended up backfiring. After betraying Discord, the team was then led by Queen Chrysalis, though they were ultimately defeated by the Mane Six and were all turned to stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord. History Season 9 The Beginning of the End A powerful, mysterious being pulls Cozy Glow and Tirek from Tartarus, snatches Queen Chrysalis from her hiding place, and resurrects King Sombra. This being is Discord, who disguised himself as the ram necromancer named Grogar who had ruled ancient Equestria with his Bewitching Bell and an army of monsters thousands of years ago, until he was defeated by a pony named Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors. With his powers restored, "Grogar" has returned looking to conquer Equestria once more. Realizing that the Mane Six always win due to working together as a team, he decides to form a team of his own, promising the other villains that they will rule Equestria at his side, though he is actually Discord and assembled the team to test whether the Mane Six are ready for whatever challenges they face. However, King Sombra rejects the offer and goes off to take over Equestria on his own. When King Sombra is killed by the Rainbow of Harmony, "Grogar" chooses not to resurrect him again, using him as an example of what happens to those who defy him (with the implication that he will kill the other three if they do not submit to his authority). Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow fearfully comply. Frenemies The other villains argue about what the best way of being a villain is until "Grogar" sends them on a mission to retrieve his bell. The three villains try to get to the bell but to no avail. After they bond over their shared hatred of Twilight Sparkle, the three villains work together to retrieve the bell and prove successful. The three villains are almost on the verge of redemption until Chrysalis snaps herself and her allies out of it and convinces them to betray "Grogar". Returning to "Grogar", the three trick him into thinking that they failed to retrieve it. "Grogar" is angry, but nonetheless is glad that the three worked together. Unknown to him, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow, who are now allies, plan to use the bell to defeat him and Twilight and take over Equestria for themselves before destroying one another. The Summer Sun Setback Since then, they head to Canterlot to retrieve information from the archives in order to master "Grogar"'s bell while he's away finding a new source of power. Once they arrive, the three villains ruin the holiday festival after learning that Princesses Celestia and Luna's castle is heavily guarded. They succeeded in grabbing a book from the archives and return back to "Grogar"'s lair. "Grogar" also returns and reveals that he had found something else and will retrieve it the next day. The three villains decide to master the bell before "Grogar" returns and express their joy on watching the Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns turn on each other despite the Mane Six having fixed it as they think about it. The Ending of the End The three villains start to spread rumors and lies to each of the pony tribes to make sure that nobody can help the Mane Six. They find out how to use "Grogar"'s bell and gain powerful forms. Eventually, "Grogar"'s minions succeed in betraying him by using the bell to absorb his magic out and he reverts to his true form as Discord much to their shock. Due to this, he is forced to leave his lair. After testing Discord's magic on Cozy Glow but realize that it is too powerful to control, the villains decide to contain it before heading out to conquer Equestria and divide it up into three kingdoms for each of them to rule. Tirek fights and easily defeats the Pillars of Equestria, Chrysalis attacks the School of Friendship to fight Starlight Glimmer and easily defeats her while Cozy Glow fights the Mane Six and Spike while having used the bell to absorb Princesses Celestia and Luna's magic. Chrysalis and Tirek arrive to help Cozy Glow and reveal about their plan of turning each of the pony tribes against each other. They destroy Canterlot and capture the princesses, Discord and Twilight's friends while Twilight escapes. The three villains imprison their enemies under the catacombs of Canterlot. They then decide to not go after Twilight and debate on how to use Discord's magic. Discord "offers" to tells them with Chrysalis and Cozy Glow being interested but Tirek knows that he will never tell it. Discord then insults Tirek to blast Starlight's cage which has her free everyone else but only the Mane Five and Spike are able to escape while the princesses, Discord and Starlight are recaptured. Tirek and Cozy Glow want the Windigos destroyed but Chrysalis sees it as an opportunity to break the ponies spirits and that when the land is a frozen wasteland, they will use their magic to destroy the Windigos to make the ponies see them as heroes to make them do what they want. The three villains see the Mane Six and Spike and prepare to battle them. The three villains are distracted by Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie while Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike get the bell but the villains see through the distraction quickly and prevent them. Chrysalis orders them to stop and threatens to pull Spike's wings off in which the Mane Six surrender. Fortunately, the Young Six having convinced their kinds to work together and help Twilight and her friends arrive. After all ponies and creatures overwhelm the villains, Twilight confronts them and delivers a speech to them about the Magic of Friendship and that there will always be those who seek the light despite how much darkness there is. The Mane 6, Spike, the Pillars and Young Six join her and their combined magic banishes the Windigos and strips the three villains of their powerful forms. Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow are defeated for good by being turned into stone by Celestia, Luna, and Discord, marking the end of the Legion of Doom forever. The Last Problem The statues of Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow briefly appear in a newspaper Twilight Sparkle shows to Spike. It is stated by Jim Miller that after their stoning, they were most likely placed in the Canterlot gardens much like Discord's statue. It is unknown if the stoning is permanent unlike Discord's, but in response to a question as to if Cozy would be alright, Jim Miller stated "Cozy's fine, just in suspended animation", indicating they are asleep or unconscious for their stoning. The use of present tense in that statement could imply that they are still trapped in stone as of the epilogue, though this has yet to be confirmed. Members *Discord/Grogar (former leader) *Queen Chrysalis (de-facto leader after Discord's treachery) *Tirek *Cozy Glow Trivia *Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow are 3 of the very few villains who remained irredeemable. *After Discord's secret and treachery was revealed, Queen Chrysalis self appointed herself to take leadership for the team, thus coming up with the plans and conspires with Tirek and Cozy, sometimes giving them commands and orders. However, Tirek and Cozy questioned Chrysalis's plan to use the Windigoes to their own advantage and after Equestria is a frozen wasteland, they will use their magic to destroy the beasts and ponies will become so grateful that they will do everything Chrysalis says. Tirek claims this to be a terrible idea and recommends that they deal with the threat now, before they too become victims as well, much to Chrysalis's anger. **Chrysalis also came up with the plan in "The Summer Sun Setback". When Cozy Glow expressed disappointment that the Summer Sun Celebration wasn't ruined by their efforts to sabotage it, Chrysalis reminded her that this was merely a distraction. She was also the first one to suggest betraying "Grogar", and to resist the magic of friendship. In addition, she is the only one who does not seem intimidated when they are defeated. **Cozy Glow seemed to be the leader in "Frenemies", claiming Grogar left her in charge, leading the villain song, coming up with the plan for Tirek to absorb Chrysalis's magic to get Grogar's bell, and trying to get Tirek and Chrysalis to get along. **While Cozy Glow and Chrysalis both came up with successful plans, Tirek is the only one who didn't uselessly try to climb Mt. Everhoof on his own, and also, when they had the other Mane 5 as their prisoners, suggested hunting down Twilight, as well as wanting to destroy the Windigos, realizing how much of a threat they were, and knowing they couldn't control Discord's magic, despite seeming like the "muscle" archetype in the Legion. He is also the only one who realizes Discord would not tell them how to use his magic, although Discord is successful in tricking him immediately afterwards. *In the Season 9 premiere, King Sombra is the only antagonist who flat out refused to join the team and went to take over Equestria by himself, which led to his final defeat. *Before they came together, all three of them were main villains of even season finales: Seasons 2 and 6 for Chrysalis, Season 4 for Tirek, and Season 8 for Cozy Glow. *They are the only unreformed villains to be the main characters of an episode. *Many took their near-friendship moment in "Frenemies" as a sign that they would reform. This, ultimately, proved to be misleading, likely trying to trick fans dreading their redemption into thinking it would happen until they resisted it. *It is never revealed what was done with them after they were turned to stone. It is possible they were placed in Tartarus to prevent anyone from ever releasing them. It was stated by Jim Miller that they are in suspended animation, implying they are asleep as statues, unlike Discord, who suggested this punishment. **Though, many do not trust his word for some matters after misleading comments about Grogar, and perceive his word on the trio as what the person asking the question wanted to hear, and that, like much unanswered questions, it was left up for fans to decide. Some fans are inclined to think they are awake or dead as statues instead of asleep, and a common fan theory is that they can communicate telepathically. *It was also stated that the reason they were turned to stone at the end was to mirror Celestia and Luna turning Discord to stone the first time, and they were always intended to be the final antagonists due to being more familiar and personal enemies of the protagonists rather than a completely new enemy they'd never seen before. *In-universe, it is unclear why Discord never resurrected the Storm King to become part of the Legion as he did Sombra, since his lack of extreme power or intelligence compared to the other four wouldn't matter if Discord's plan was for Twilight to defeat Equestria's worst enemies. Out-of-universe, they did not want to bring the movie's voice actors back into the show, although they did recast Sombra. *The villains working for "Grogar" (though this was Discord in disguise) in G4 is similar to the Raptorians working for Princess Porcina in G1. Both groups are a trio of villains who planned to use a magical object (Bewitching Bell/Porcina's Magic Cloak) to betray their leaders for their own purposes and are turned to stone/glass in the end. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Teams Category:My Little Pony Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Conspirators Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Nameless Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil from the Past Category:Kidnapper Category:Supervillains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:Homicidal